


雏鸟情结

by Stephanie_SOS



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M, it's in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_SOS/pseuds/Stephanie_SOS
Summary: 勇在一次格斗打败弗斯后开始对欺骗她产生了罪恶感。





	雏鸟情结

勇打开房门，毫不意外地看着弗斯，问出了他心里早就知道了答案的问题：

“你又做噩梦了吗？”

金发的女人点点头，她在用眼神询问能否进门的同时已经大步流星地走进了勇的房间：“没有什么多余的画面，我只看到我在执行任务，然后我被攻击了。”

她懊恼地看着勇，眉头紧皱，尽管勇知道按照C-53星球的年龄算法来说她也是个成年女性了，这个时候看起来却像是个担惊受怕的小女孩。

“来吧，”勇摆好了格斗的姿势，“老办法来解决。”

 

 

“控制你的力量，不要让它来控制你。”勇又一次把弗斯摔在了地上，一声很小的吃痛呻吟传进了他的耳朵，但他还是没有松开对她的钳制。

“难道就没有除了打架之外的减压方式了吗？”弗斯小声地说。

勇不知道她是不是意有所指，在他把她从C-53星球带回克里帝国后他曾很认真地去了解了关于她星球的文化，在她的星球人们关于减压的方式真是数不胜数，其中甚至还包括做爱。

想到这个词以及它所对应的行为，勇挑了挑眉毛，看着躺在地上的弗斯，他感觉他们之间的距离好像有点太近了，他几乎能感觉到弗斯的气息。

他站了起来，顺手把弗斯从地上拉了起来，“也许有吧，但是我只知道这一种方式。”，接着他转身走开，“如果你的压力释放完了，现在可以回去继续休息了。”

身后有脚步声响起，距离他越来越近。勇知道他这个不安分的学生又准备搞一些小动作了，然而他今天却鬼使神差地想配合她。

一个重重的力道朝他扑过来，勇没有躲开，紧接着一个天旋地转，他被弗斯压在了地上，就像刚才他把弗斯压在地上一样。

“我很好奇，这个宇宙里真的存在你不知道的事情吗？”弗斯在他的上方调皮地眨眨眼，“只要你承认今天的格斗算我赢，我就回去睡。”

“好啊，算你赢——只要你觉得在战场上这样偷袭也能算是胜利。”勇打算推开她起身，却没想到弗斯用更大的力气又把他给压了回去，“在战场上偷袭当然算胜利，只要能完成任务，我们不是为克里人而战吗？”

看样子弗斯对于自己克里人的立场十分地坚定，勇对此感到安心，他点了点头，“既然你都这么说了，那好吧，今天的格斗是你赢了，回去睡吧。”

眼前的金发女人开心地笑了起来，一扫刚进门时的焦虑，她把勇拉起来，然后走出他的房间，还不忘道了句晚安。

勇若有所思地看着她远去的背影，现在是他焦虑了起来：不知道为什么，他对于欺骗弗斯这件事情竟然开始有了罪恶感。

 

 

 

 

 

 

这份罪恶感很快便得以偿还，当勇被弗斯控制住身体绑在床上时，他甚至都没办法说服自己去挣扎。

当然他也知道在现在这个弗斯面前，挣扎是完全没有用处的。

“这就是你剥夺我能力时的感觉吗？觉得自己掌控了一切？”

弗斯的声音居高临下地传来，勇抬头看着金发的女战士，她已经脱掉了那身被她改造得和之前完全不一样的制服，赤身裸体地出现在他面前。那个本属于低等星球的肉体凡胎上有着漂亮的肌肉线条，勇能想象到她皮肤下面的血管正在因为兴奋而跳动。

而那里面流淌的，是他的血。

“弗斯…”

“我叫卡罗尔，”弗斯生气地打断他，“多么卑劣的手段啊，你夺走了我的过去，还自以为高尚地赐予了我一个新的名字，打击我控制我，你还敢说希望我成为一个更强大的战士？”

勇想要辩解，却一个字也说不出来。他本想说如果不是我你早就死了，还想说他从来就没有真正觉得自己控制过她，她那么强大，根本就不可能被他所控制。

他还想说他从来就没有觉得自己掌控过一切，当他面对她产生罪恶感的那一刻，一切就都失控了。

弗斯看着他哑口无言的样子笑了起来，她的手在他的身上游走，掀开了他的衣服，勇开始颤抖，他感觉到弗斯的手停留在了他心脏的位置，好像是在感受他的心跳，他想象着那双充满力量的手下一秒就会贯穿他胸口的场景，喉咙无法抑制地发出呜咽的声音。

她好像是看穿了他的想法，更加用力地压了压他的胸口，满意地听到了一声充满恐惧的呻吟。

“你放心，我不会杀了你，毕竟我不是你们这种热爱战争和死亡的克里人。”她懒洋洋地俯下身，勇感觉到她温热的乳房贴在了他的胸口上，一时竟不知道该做何反应。“我只是找回了属于我地球人部分的记忆，有一些知识想要通过实践来求证一下。”

她开始亲吻他的脖子，然后变成了轻咬，而她的手开始向勇的下身摸了过去。勇终于理解了她的意图，他挣扎了起来，接着他感觉到停留在他下身的手被收了回来，轻轻掐住了他的脖子。

弗斯危险地眯起眼睛，感受着手掌下面跳动的脉搏，勇不敢再做出任何动作，但他抑制不住的颤抖出卖了他的紧张。

“我们是真的觉得做爱也是一种很好的减压方式，”弗斯松开了掐在勇脖子上的手，开始轻轻抚摸起他的脸，“可惜我以前在军队里没有机会尝试，而你又剥夺了我六年的时光，我现在真的是好奇死了。”她又用上了她开玩笑时的嗓音，语气轻描淡写地像是在谈论任务流程，“而我记得你说你除了打架不知道其他的减压方式，难道你不好奇吗？”

勇听着她说的话，他觉得自己开始被她的声音蛊惑，然后他毫无预期地被吻住了，弗斯的舌头在他的口腔里横冲直撞，然后开始吮吸着他的舌头，霸道得无法抗拒，就像是从前不听指挥的她一样。弗斯的手也没有闲着，她顺势脱掉了勇身上所有蔽体的衣服，摸上了他的阴茎。

勇的大脑一片空白，他感受着弗斯的手，她的手，在她的能力被释放后几乎成了所有敌人最恐惧的武器，现在正挑逗着他最隐秘的地方，这样的想法让他感觉大脑发热，身体像是脱了力一样的软，就算这个时候弗斯放开对他的钳制他也不会有力气反抗。

弗斯的吻开始更加密集地降落在勇的脸上，她甚至咬上了他的耳朵，勇不可抑制地感觉到一阵酥麻，他感觉到热流在他的下身汇聚，然后他听到了弗斯在他耳边的笑声，就像是每一次她的小动作得逞了一样得意。他开始意乱情迷，想要伸手抱住弗斯，却没有办法挣脱捆绑。

然后他感觉到一阵淋漓的湿意裹紧了他，那种紧紧包裹的感觉令他着迷，使他无法抑制地呻吟出声，弗斯的笑声更大了，她的脸上露出愉悦而满足的表情，开始有节奏地在他的身上起伏。勇感受着弗斯内里每一次绞紧和舒展，当她起身时他忍不住挺身追上去，被束缚的感觉让他觉得自己像是被弗斯捕食的猎物，只能被她玩弄，完全没有办法逃脱。

“解开我，拜托了。”勇开始恳求她。

“那你可以控制你自己吗？”弗斯模仿着他的口吻，接着她不再继续动作，只是慢慢地收缩着。勇觉得自己快要被逼疯，只能哀求着弗斯，说他可以。

在弗斯放开他的那一秒，勇几乎是同时起身抱紧了弗斯，他感觉到怀里的这具身体充满了力量，令人闻风丧胆的女战士正在和他做爱，她细碎的喘息声落在他的耳朵里，漂亮的金发随着起伏的节奏上下飘摇。他想起了自己第一次执行星际战队任务时在宇宙里飞翔的感觉，是自由和无拘无束，没有那些再三强调过的控制自己。

他失控了，他感觉到自己的阴茎开始跳动，而弗斯比他先一秒达到高潮，他在她绞紧的体内射了出来，然后他像是看到了漫天星光，接着那些光线汇聚成了眼前这个女人的样子，他看到了弗斯在高潮后微微失神的眼睛，这是她最不设防备的时候，他抱紧了她，像是流浪已久的游子回到故土一样热烈又虔诚。

 

 

 

 

弗斯离开的时候没有和勇告别，这是勇意料之中的事，她向往着这片星河之外的冒险，而在那之前却没有办法克服因期待所带来的紧张，所以她来找他。勇知道在C-53星球上有一种叫做鸟类的生物，它们会对破壳而出后看到的第一种生命体产生深深的依恋，而他永远也忘不了弗斯被输进了他的血之后睁开眼睛的画面，他是她重获新生后看见的第一个人。

他把弗斯的话带给了至高智慧，从此克里人不再对其他星球发动战争，星际战队的任务变成了探索太空，只要是有文明的星球，他都会听到关于那个金发女战士的传说，她是那么强大，所有人都说她是整个宇宙文明的守护神。

 

 

 

 

 

 

在战争终结后勇很久没有再见过兵荒马乱的场景了，可是这一次他却久违地感到了恐惧。他看着身边的战友一个一个化为灰烬，人群里充满着尖叫与哭喊，四面八方都是汹涌的人潮，而下一秒就会有一半的人化为灰烬引发更大的混乱。勇开始感到绝望，他不知道该向哪里逃跑，只能朝着人少的地方行动，然后他被挡住了去路，下一秒迎接了一个熟悉的怀抱。

是弗斯，传说中强大的女战士时隔多年终于回来了，她惊慌失措地看着他，人潮还在他们身边拥挤，又有一个人在他们身边被风吹散了。

“你怎么会在这里？”被抱住的勇感觉到了安心。

“我接到了弗瑞的讯息，我告诉过他只有在遇到重大危机时才可以联系我的。”金发女战士坚定的脸上第一次出现害怕的神情，勇记得哪怕是在她释放能力之前她也从来没有出现过这样的表情，虽然当下的情况的确危机，但他还是开始怀念起她漫不经心的微笑。

“所以你只是路过？”

“不…我是...”弗斯欲言又止。

勇看着她的样子，想起了那个因为做噩梦频频出现在他房间门口的小女孩，他心里了然，“没关系的，卡罗尔，你不用害怕。”

弗斯睁大了眼睛，不可置信地看着勇，她的眼睛在听到了那个称呼之后闪烁着欣喜的光芒。

“去吧，去终结这场战争，只有你能拯救我们了。”勇摸上了她的金发，“我等着你回来，你一定可以做到。”

弗斯点了点头，在勇的嘴唇上落下了一个吻，她浑身燃烧着金色的光芒，像是神衹降临一般，人群中有其他人也发现了她，欢呼声一浪高过一浪。她放开了勇，给了他一个心照不宣的眼神，然后她看向天空，留给地面上的人一个坚定的背影。

 

 

 


End file.
